chaes_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chae's World Movie 3
The Chae's World Movie 3 is by weinsteiner.s Some mysterious gays came from a universe called the Corrupt Universe and appear in 123 Chae's World, whereas they sex everyone in the city, especially the Pee Evil Inc. It was revealed to be the Corrupt Pee Evil Inc., and they are stirring up trouble. So Chae Cook and company have an uneasy alliance with their foes to fight these corrupt guys and rape them. Voice cast *Chae C. as Chae Cook / Toon Link (voice) *2000TopGearDog as Finley Small / Women News / Men News / Additional Voices (voice) * Ethana Peters as Chip Chipson / Keithy Guy / Additional Voices (voice) *TjsWorld2011 as Tjdrum / Mario / Luigi / Additional Voices (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Crash Bandicoot / Fake Crash / Additional Voices (voice) * Bill Hader as Ccmater2 / Additional Voices (voice) * Trey Parker as Eric Cartman / Additional Voices (voice) *Jeremy Shada as Little Guy (voice) *Geo G. as Geo Guy / Elmo / Memy9909 / Additional Voices (voice) *James Rolfe as Gree Guy / CookieEater / Bowser / Koopa Troopa / Goomba / Corrupt Gree Guy (voice) * Mike Matei as Pingux / Corrupt Bryan Guy (voice) * John DiMaggio as Fraser Brown / Jake T. Dog / Additional Voices (voice) * Jeremy Carpenter as Himself / Additional Voices (voice) *Billy West as Bryan Guy / Pac-Man / Igor / Spyro the Dragon / Ythan Guy / Corrupt Pingux (voice) * Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin / Additional Voices (voice) *Keith Ferguson as Dr. Beanson / Lightning McQueen / Jason / Bloo / Zim / Mr. Icon Logo / Additional Voices (voice) * Patrick Warburton as Dr. PBS / Additional Voices (voice) *Jake Sharratt as Jakelsm / Brown Guy (voice) *Tom Kenny as Green Bob / Jan Soto / SpongeBob SquarePants / Cookie Monster / Kermit the Frog / Fozzie the Bear / Additional Voices (voice) * Christopher Ryan as Satin Guy / Brian / Additional Voices (voice) * Bob Bergen as Stary Guy / Eric / Additional Voices (voice) *Livvy Stubenrauch as Jessica / Kayla / Additional Voices (voice) * Dana Snyder as Master Shake / Additional Voices (voice) * Dave Willis as Meatwad / Additional Voices (voice) *Eva Bella as Emily / Sherman / Additional Voices (voice) *Morgan Lily as Melody / Kimberly / Additional Voices (voice) * Tara Strong as Coraline Jones / Agnes Gru / Bubbles / Princess Daisy / Plum / Beth / Princess Bubblegum / Marceline / Additional Voices (voice) * Grey DeLisle as Margo Gru / Frankie Foster / Decal / Additional Voices (voice) *Peter Browngrardt as Uncle Grandpa / Additional Voices (voice) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus / Jerome / Additional Voices (voice) * Robert Stainton as Santed Sailor / NBC Peacock / Additional Voices (voice) * Michael Fontaine as Greeny Michael / My Sailor / Additional Voices (voice) *Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve / Pixar / Additional Voices (voice) * Cathy Cavadini as Edith Gru / Blossom / Additional Voices (voice) * Steve Carrell as Felonius Gru (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson (voice) * Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson (voice) * Terrel Ransom Jr. as Darwin Watterson (voice) * Kevin Shnick as Fabritsio / Additional Voices (voice) * Zach Callison as Steven Quartz Universe / Additional Voices (voice) *Jodi Benson as Little Girl / Miss Piggy / Additional Voices (voice) * Jessica Biel as Elsa the Snow Queen / Geo Girl / Additional Voices (voice) *Kristen Bell as Anna / Sis the Mermaid / Geo Girl 2 / Mama Bear / Marina the Mermaid / Additional Voices (voice) *Tobin Bell as Chae's Grandpa / Additional Voices (voice) *Tikeem Cumberbatch as John Guy / Shrek / Additional Voices (voice) *Jacob Navin III as Jacob Navin / Zeeky / Moe / Larry / Curly / Mr. Tickle / Mr. Bump / Red / Additional Voices (voice) * Bennyrey Rosas as Himself / Additional Voices (voice) *Lucas Hurford as Lucas Guy / B Head / Mr. Peabody / Additional Voices (voice) * Pierre Coffin as Minions / Evil Minions / Additional Voices (voice) * Chris Renaud as Gum / Minions / Evil Minions / Additional Voices (voice) * C. Elbourn as Ico (voice) Transcript Main To read this film's main transcript, go here. Trailers To read the trailer transcripts, go here. Gallery Go see at The Chae's World Movie 3/Gallery Marketing Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Soundtrack The soundtrack, The Chae's World Movie 3 will be released on July 3, 2016 by Icon Records. Home media The film will be released onto DVD and Blu-ray on December 10, 2016. The special features include deleted scenes, bloopers, 7 trailers for the film and the Emmy award-winner Geo Guy short "Geo Guy and the Flying Flinger Lingons". And don't forget the Sneak peeks of Brand-new Namco and Summit Entertainment's "Pac-Man World". Category:Films Category:Chae's World Wiki